


Softer moments.

by sluttymccreeinpinkpanties



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Worship, Chubby Jesse McCree, Dom/sub, F/M, Food Kink, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttymccreeinpinkpanties/pseuds/sluttymccreeinpinkpanties
Summary: Sombra just appreciated being able to treat him, while still maintaining her own sadistic twist on the matter - who else was going to tend to Jesse later when he was kept up all night, too nauseous to sleep? And more importantly, who's fault would it be? Sombra just wants to feed Jesse to the point he feels like he could explode.





	Softer moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request? Talk? Check out my tumblr: https://sluttymccreeinpinkpanties.tumblr.com/
> 
> Let me know if you like my writing - I will be doing lots of other kinks/ships too.

Sombra loved how McCree could make her feel like a damsel in distress. Those moments of weakness - falling for his charm every time he smiled at her, ashamed how her legs would buckle when he sucked on her neck, eyes rolling so far back she might lose them - she was shameful to admit she cherished the feelings. McCree sweat soaked and grinning, his muscles bulging as he holds her against the wall, it was the kind of sight she fell asleep with, promising to give her wonderful dreams. Possessive, wild, demanding and dominant, she could drown in that McCree.

But then there was  _Jesse._  When he was soft and absolutely submissive to her in every sense, he had no shame begging for her touch. The Jesse who fell apart at the seams in her possession, filled to the brim with butterflies when she gave him a slither of affection. That was the side of him only Sombra knew, through unordinary means unbeknownst to the hacker: trust.

Sombra sat straddling Jesse the best she could, his swollen gut hanging over his trousers, feeling ready to pop. She deftly rubbed her palm into the aching of his belly, pressing against his chub and snickering when he groaned in return. He was chewing his third piece of chocolate cake, taking his time to break up the gooey dessert so he’d still have room for more. The weight of his belly had begun to strain his abdomen, the metal of his jeans’ button digging into the bare skin peaking out his top, and he found himself taking deeper inhales every bite. He knew he was approaching his limit, but the way Sombra practically purred as she admired him gave him the motivation to push on. He swallowed down the cake and covered his mouth quickly to burp, the sound coming off wet on the tail of it, and he sighed.

“Darling, I think I’m ready to burst.” He rubbed her hips, running along the outline of her curves while she leaned in to kiss his jaw. He could feel his stomach bubbling as the indigestion set in, and small whines began to call through in a weak attempt to stop him from pigging out more. She peppered his jaw with soft kisses, the scruff of his beard tickling her nose, while her hand snaked up his shirt to reveal the full glory of his bulbous gut.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” and before he knew it, she grabbed a roll of his belly, best she could given it’s solid state, and he groaned. She squeezed his fat playfully, snickering when he rolled his eyes back. “There’s still plenty of room in there. Maybe a second cake, coated in fudge?”

Like it knew, Jesse’s gut protested in his place, making the pair chuckle. “I think this here food baby is done cooking,” he held his belly in his hands and gave himself a light jiggle, watching how Sombra’s eyes dropped wide. She suppressed a moan.

“I want you  _bigger_ , papi.” She moved to nip at his ear lobe, hand moving to the bottom of his gut to pick up the weight. Her delicate fingers slipped under the mould of his belly and picked at the strain on his jean button. The pop of his pants allowed what was constrained to flood forward fully, and Jesse felt beyond happy with his fullness. Looking at Sombra - admiring the wicked glimmer in her eyes, like he could see the shadows of her sadistic lust awaiting the dawn - he wanted nothing more than for her to rub his belly ache, pushed up against his body as she moans in his ear every time his belly protests, and all he can do is suffer under her touch.

He stretched out his neck as she travelled down, sucking soft love bites into his sun kissed skin, all the while massaging his stomach. “Imagine if Reyes and Jack saw you now,” she snickered, biting down on his pulse point to make him gasp. “The gangly gang member they recruited literally gone soft.”

Jesse hiccuped, pushing her back lightly so they were eye to eye again, one finger drawing under her chin to pull her in. “If you didn’t get off to the idea of a living marshmallow, we wouldn’t  _have_  that problem.” He said, kissing her longingly before she jumped of his lap and slapped his belly playfully, stunned as his flesh rippled. He gave it a pat, watching how her ass swung as she walked out and then grinned when she came back with the fudge cake, large and oozing with chocolate. “If I eat that I aint sleeping tonight.”

Sombra resumed her place on his lap, grinding for extra emphasis to make him blush. She picked up a slice of the cake and shrugged. “I guess I’ll have to stay up with you.” She tapped the cake against his lips, a few crumps falling into his beard, and though completely faux, Jesse rolled his eyes with his acceptance.

“This is gonna be a bitch to work off, ya know that?”

“Jesse McCree…that is a  _you_  problem.” She stuck her tongue out at him and shoved more cake in his mouth, tending to his belly as it whined in agony. Jesse was beyond stuffed, and that was how she liked him.

Rough McCree was fun, but the doughy Jesse that let her fill him beyond his limits…he was something beyond amazing.


End file.
